


How Do You Measure a Life?

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, Disney, Disney Songs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley could measure their entire relationship in Disney (and other) songs<br/>For GMW Bingo Prompts Riley + Disney</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Measure a Life?

  1. _Someone’s Waiting for You_



_Be brave little one, make a wish for each sad little tear, hold your head up though no one is near, someone’s waiting for you_

     Riley was a very sad child, for a while.  For the first six years of her life, she was.  Her parents used to tell her to wish on her tears, to keep her head up through it all.  She tried, she really did, but it never helped.  She stopped being sad when she made her first friend.

     They were about to start first grade, and their parents decided to introduce them.  So one day Riley’s parents told her that their friends were coming over, and they were bringing a boy her age.  Riley agreed to be nice, but she wasn’t expecting the sweet little boy to become her best friend.  But he did.  And Riley decided that being sad for a few years was okay, because he was here and he would make her happy for the rest of their lives.

  1. _I See the Light_



_Standing here, it’s all so clear, I’m where I’m meant to be_

     They hadn’t expected high school to start the way it did.  Their group nearly broke up, Riley and Farkle both had their hearts broken, and their group nearly broke up again.  But when the two of them stood in front of the cast list for Grease and saw that they, two unknown sophomores, had gotten the leads, it was all worth it.  Riley would go through it all a million more times just to end up right where she was.

  1. _So This Is Love_



_So this is love, so this is what makes life divine_

     They were sophomores when Riley realized that she was in love with Farkle.  It wasn’t a big revelation, they were just sitting, reading their scripts, and she looked up at him.  There was nothing special about it, they had been in that situation countless times, but Riley realized it.  _Oh, there you are, I’m in love with you._

  1. _I Won’t Say I’m in Love_



_Who’d ya think you’re kidding?  He’s the earth and heaven to you_

     Of course, just after Riley’s realization, Farkle and Smackle got back together.  She was happy for her friend, she really was.  His happiness meant more to her than her own, it always had.  But it was hard.  He was still the center of her life, and being around him was not helping her get over him.  But she was happy for him.  She was.

  1. _At the Beginning_



_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

     Riley and Farkle had been through it all.  This was just another moment of that.  They had just finished the bows for their final night of Beauty and the Beast, their senior musical.  Everything was normal, until it wasn’t.  Until Farkle grabbed her gently and kissed her.  Riley kissed him back- she had never managed to get over him.  Riley no longer cared what the future would bring.  As long as she had Farkle, she knew she’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm not even sorry about using an obscure first song; be brave little one was my first tattoo and this song has never failed to make me cry and I didn't actually have a choice, I had to use it  
> Also yes the "oh there you are" was a deliberate glee reference bc even though my Klaine shipping wore out eventually, as a small confused queer child that scene meant everything to me


End file.
